Severus Rogue (Severus Snape)
by Sirog9
Summary: Hi, j'écris l'histoire de Severus Rogue, de son enfance jusqu'à sa mort. Certains éléments de base seront gardés, mais j'inventerai une histoire en gardant comme ligne directrice le roman de Rowling. (Je précise bien sûr que l'univers HP ne m'appartient pas.)
1. Chapitre 1 : Avant Poudlard

Severus Alysius Rogue était un sorcier.

Il était né d'une mère sorcière, Eileen Prince, capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules de Poudlard dans sa jeunesse, et d'un père moldu, Tobias Rogue, haïssant autant la magie que son fils. Néanmoins, cette haine était réciproque.

On pouvait se demander pourquoi ces deux là s'étaient mariés, et pourquoi ils avaient voulu un enfant. Mais on pouvait alors imaginer que c'était un accident : les accidents existent, même dans le monde des sorciers.

Le jeune Rogue avait probablement hérité du caractère haineux de son père ; mais contrairement à ce dernier; il adorait la magie, et détestait les moldus. La haine était d'ailleurs le seul point commun qu'il avait avec lui. Il avait été élevé dans la plus pure tradition des sorciers, et voulait sa place à Serpentard, dont il vénérait la personne. Seule, sa mère était aimée de Severus.

Mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il fuyait sa maison et son quartier peu recommandable pour s'égarer loin des disputes de ses parents, et s'entraîner à la magie. Il ne pouvait aller en ville : la réputation de son père destructeur était telle que lorsqu'on voyait le jeune Severus, on s'éloignait et on le montrait du doigt. Si on n'avait pas peur de lui, alors on se moquait de ses vêtements, de son allure de chauve-souris.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas d'une grande beauté. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux, plus noirs que l'ombre étaient grands par rapport à son visage cireux et blanc. Un nez que l'on devinait crochu faisait de l'ombre à sa bouche qui, avec ses yeux, était remarquablement belle. En s'éloignant un peu de lui, on pouvait apercevoir un corps frêle et maigre, caché sous des vêtements trop grands pour être portés par un enfant. Mais tout cet ensemble lui donnait un certain charme, et pourquoi pas une certaine beauté si l'on prenait la peine de le découvrir.

Severus Rogue était un garçon incompris, mais qui avait une grande confiance en lui. Ses pouvoirs magiques s'étaient montrés dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait, en jouant, fabriqué un philtre d'amour si puissant qu'il aurait tué le village entier, si Eileen Prince ne l'avait fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Mais Rogue avait eu le temps de sentir dans la potion les larmes, le bois de saule et le feu.

C'était là Severus Rogue.

Seulement, sa vie allait être bouleversée. Au cours d'une de ses promenades en dehors de son quartier, il avait découvert une petite fille avec des cheveux auburn d'une beauté extraordinaire. C'était une née moldue, mais elle pratiquait la magie sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Dès lors, Rogue l'espionna chaque jour, jusqu'au matin où il sortit de sa cachette, effrayant la sœur de sa jeune passion. Puis il clama haut et fort « tu es une sorcière ». Cette personne, c'était Lily Evans.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

Lily n'avait pas peur, mais ne voulait en entendre plus. Elle s'éloigna avec sa sœur. Rogue était désespéré. Son plan avait échoué. Ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu, il l'avait croqué trop vite. Sans délicatesse, il l'avait englouti et il ne restait plus rien.

Quant à Lily, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à une mouche. Mais après un certain temps, elle se questionna : ces dons dont elle faisait preuve, pourquoi personne d'autre à sa connaissance ne les avait ? Si elle allait à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, elle revenait confuse. Ses prouesses défiaient même les lois de la physique. Elle voulut alors à tout prix revoir ce gamin aux cheveux noirs.

Chaque jour, elle allait sur le terrain de jeux où il lui avait parlé, dans l'espoir qu'il vienne. Ses efforts ne furent pas vains. Un jeudi, pendant qu'elle s'essayait à la magie assise sur une balançoire, elle aperçut une silhouette noire apparaître au loin. Quelle ne fut pas sa fougue quand elle le reconnut. Elle accourut alors à sa rencontre et lui tendit la main :

-Lily Evans, et vous, c'est quoi ?

-Severus Rogue, répondit-il en la lui serrant.

-La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous m'avez dit que j'étais une sorcière. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur le sujet.

-D'accord, mais on peut se tutoyer ?

-On peut. Viens, asseyons-nous à l'ombre, Lily l'entraîna par la main vers un grand saule pleureur, et Rogue devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Ils s'installèrent sous l'arbre, Rogue s'allongea à son aise sur le sol en pente :

-Je t'explique, mais ne m'interromps pas. Tu es une sorcière, et moi je suis un sorcier. On est sûrement du même âge, donc tu recevras bientôt une lettre d'une école de sorcellerie – celle d'Angleterre, c'est Poudlard - mais comme tu es d'origine moldue, quelqu'un viendra tout expliquer à tes parents.

La rentrée, ce sera un 1er septembre, et alors tu prendras un train, le Poudlard Express. Une fois là-bas, on sera répartis dans quatre maisons en fonction de notre caractère : Serdaigle, c'est pour les réfléchis, les élèves de Poufsouffle sont loyaux, ceux de Gryffondor courageux, et enfin il y a Serpentard. Ils sont ambitieux. Moi, j'espère bien être là-bas.

Dans le monde des sorciers, on joue au Quidditch, d'ailleurs je crois que je me débrouille, un petit peu, ajouta t-il. Ça se joue avec quatre balles, et on vole sur des balais.

A Poudlard, tu apprendras la métamorphose, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, l'histoire de la magie, la botanique, et les enchantements, principalement. Il y aura aussi du vol sur balais. Je pourrai t'apprendre, si tu veux. Je crois que j'ai tout dit, ou presque. C'est ma mère qui m'a tout raconté. Maintenant tu peux poser tes questions.

Pour un enfant, son récit était précis et ordonné. Lily était restée suspendue à ses lèvres, avide de connaître ce monde de sorciers, mais aussi d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange garçon :

-C'est quoi « moldu » ?

-Ce sont des gens comme toi, ils n'ont pas un sang de sorcier mais possèdent de la magie.

-On est moins fort quand on est moldu, non ? On est différent des autres sorciers ?.

L'inquiétude qui s'entendait dans la voix de Lily était grande. Severus mit longtemps à répondre. Ce qui se passait dans sa tête était très puissant. En voici la mécanique : le jeune Rogue n'aimait pas les moldus. Soit parce qu'ils se moquaient de lui, soit parce que son père moldu ne l'aimait pas, soit par que ses sorciers favoris n'aimaient pas les modus. Nous ne le saurons jamais. Un grand champ de possibilités était ouvert. Mais au lieu de rejeter Lily à cause de son sang, il la protégeait presque. C'était le début de sa transformation pour son unique amour. Il ne la connaissait presque pas, et déjà il se préparait à consacrer sa vie pour elle.

Enfin, il répondit en appuyant sur chaque mot, comme il savait le faire :

-Non, lorsqu'on est d'origine moldu, on est aussi fort qu'un sorcier de sang pur. On n'est pas plus faible. Lily…tu n'es pas inférieure à moi. Tu seras une grande sorcière il y a beaucoup de magie en toi. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas grave.

-Merci.

Il avait parlé comme un adulte. Il avait à peine onze ans : on lui en donnait trente. Cette forme de magie réelle était due aux lectures qu'il faisait un peu partout, et à sa grande solitude, qui le faisait réfléchir sur lui, et sur le monde.

Cela faisait alors deux heures qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient discuté de l'argent sorcier, et en avait même rit en le comparant aux livres anglais. Leur conversation s'était aussi orientée sur ce qu'ils achèteraient comme animal pour Poudlard (une chouette effraie pour Severus, un hibou petit duc, ou un chat siamois pour Lily), s'ils voudraient faire du Quidditch en deuxième année -question de Severus après qu'il lui eut expliqué les règles-, dans quelle maison Lily voulait aller «partout, pourvu qu'on m'accepte. Mais je voudrais bien être avec toi » fut sa réponse. Ils se questionnèrent sur leur famille respective, et le gamin lui dit avec un tel accent :

-Chez moi, mes parents se crient dessus, alors je m'en vais de la maison. Ce sera mieux, à Poudlard.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, son ton avait changé, son air suffisant et plein de confiance s'était effacé comme par magie. Il n'était plus le Severus Rogue connu de tout le monde, sa carapace de mépris s'était brisée. Rares étaient, ou allaient être ceux qui l'avaient vu dans cet étrange état. Lily étaient de ceux-là :

-Oh, Severus ...

Il était si lamentable à cet instant, comme un lapin à la naissance, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même, que la fillette lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Ce qui soigna quelque peu le jeune Rogue.

-Viens, je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Allez, viens, on va faire de la balançoire ! Celui qui saute le plus haut ! Si tu ne viens pas, je te boude, lui dit-elle en faisant une moue des plus mignonnes, et en le tirant par la main.

Pendant le reste de l'après midi, ils jouèrent à sauter le plus haut. Pas un ne réussit à battre l'autre.

Enfin le soleil se coucha, ils durent tous deux se rendre à l'évidence : ils devaient rentrer. Ils se souhaitèrent le bonsoir :

-Reviens demain, mais ne dis rien à ta sœur, s'il te plaît.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, si je lui disais, elle répèterait tout à mes parents.

-C'est parce qu'elle est jalouse. C'est une fille ordinaire et tu es extraordinaire.

-C'est méchant. A demain, et elle commença à partir.

-Attends ! Il se pencha, ramassa une fleur et souffla dessus pour la faire voler et atterrir en douceur dans les mains de la fillette. Cette dernière lui sourit, puis partit pour de bon.

Au cours de cette journée, les deux enfants s'étaient mieux découverts que deux amis en dix ans. Cet après-midi les avaient liés à jamais, ainsi que leurs destins.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La lettre

Le 1er septembre arriva à grands pas. Pendant ces dernières vacances avant l'entrée dans le monde des sorciers, Severus et Lily avaient déjà vécu un nombre incalculable d'aventures ensemble.

Ils avaient joué à mille et un jeux, avaient espionné les voisins de Lily, le vieux jardinier, et même la sœur aînée, de deux ans, de cette dernière. Qu'ils avaient ri en découvrant une lettre du directeur de Poudlard. Elle disait ceci :

Cher Mrs Pétunia Evans,

Je viens de recevoir votre lettre, mais, et j'en suis désolé, vous n'avez aucun don pour la magie. Je ne peux donc vous acceptez à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard vous n'y avez pas de place.

Cependant, veuillez croire en l'expression des mes sincères salutations,

Albus Dumbledore

PS : Ayez l'amabilité, je vous prie, de préciser à votre sœur qu'un employé du ministère de la magie viendra la chercher le 31 juillet à 15 heures pour faire ses commissions scolaires.

-Tiens, elle ne me l'a pas dit, se surprit à dire tout haut Lily.

-Mince, il faudra que je prévienne ma mère, pour pouvoir y aller en même temps que toi demain.

-Oui, il faudra. Regarde ! , lui dit-elle en brandissant un parchemin devant les yeux noirs de Severus.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ma lettre. On ne s'est pas vus la semaine dernière, donc je n'avais pas pu te la montrer.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu étais à Bristol…, soupira le garçon.

-Oui, mais regarde, je l'ai reçue, Severus, je l'ai reçue ! Mes parents sont si fiers, si contents. Toi aussi, tu l'as sans doute reçue.

-C'est possible, mais dis-moi, je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Lily lui prêta la lettre. Il la lut en examinant chaque mot avec une attention particulière :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mme Lily Evans,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Un professeur de Poudlard viendra vous expliquer le nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

Veuillez croire, Mrs Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Albus Dumbledore

Severus leva la tête de la feuille :

-Quelqu'un est venu ?

-Deux jours après que je l'ai reçue. Et c'était…Albus Dumbledore en personne ! Il a d'abord expliqué à mes parents ce que tu m'as dit la première fois qu'on s'est vu, puis il m'a donné la liste de fournitures et aussi le billet de train, en nous expliquant comment arriver au quai…

-En entrant dans la barrière, marmonna Severus.

-Tu as dit quoi ?

-Rien.

-Bon. Et puis pour finir, il a dit que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher pour faire les acheter mes affaires scolaires. Il a aussi dit qu'on pouvait changer de l'argent moldu en argent sorcier, à la banque des sorciers, je crois qu'elle s'appelle…

-Gringotts.

-Comment ? Arrête de marmonner, je ne te comprends même plus. Que disais tu ?

-Je ne disais absolument rien.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu ne veux pas me voir, c'est ça ? Je t'embête ? Tu ne…m'aimes…pas, c'est…ça ? Je te fais…honte parce que… je suis née…moldue, hein, dis-le…que c'est pour ça. Alors… vas-t'en ! Pars…si tu as honte…d'être mon…ami.

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots.

Severus hochait frénétiquement la tête, en pleurant les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de cette conversation, ou peut-être depuis la semaine dernière, mais la fillette ne le regardait plus, elle avait déjà baissé la tête.

Le jeune Rogue avait peur. Lily était sa première amie, et il ne voulait pas la perdre : elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Il savait depuis maintenant quelques mois qu'elle irait à Poudlard, mais le fait qu'elle ait reçu sa lettre signifiait concrètement son admission, et son don. Elle allait donc rencontrer d'autres personnes, et peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait plus le voir.

-Lily…je suis désolé. Mais, c'est que j'ai peur !

Si tu rencontres des élèves meilleurs que moi, si tu m'oublies. Pour que je n'ai pas peur, promets-moi que tu me resteras fidèle, jusqu'à la mort…S'il te plaît, promets-moi.

Et pour mieux la voir, il lui souleva le menton à l'aide de sa main droite.

Elle avait de longs et ondulés cheveux auburn, et de brillants yeux verts en amande. Son visage ovale était parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur. Les larmes coulaient le long de sa joue. Elle était à peindre.

Severus lui essuya une larme du bout du doigt.

-D'accord, répondit Lily dans un léger hoquet, je promets, mais toi aussi. D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée : on va s'échanger un cheveu, et alors on le mettra dans un médaillon autour de notre cou. On l'achètera demain, va ! On fera tout ça sur le chemin de Traverse, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, non ?

-Oui, mais en attendant, on peut promettre ? Je dormirai mieux.

Lily esquissa un sourire, et hocha la tête. Alors, à l'unisson, les deux enfants déclarèrent :

-Je jure, moi Lily Evans, que je resterai à jamais fidèle à Severus Rogue.

-Je jure, moi Severus Rogue, que je serai à jamais fidèle à Lily Evans.

Le lendemain, sur le chemin de traverse, Severus présenta Lily à sa mère, qui l'avait accompagné. Il avait déjà acheté la plupart des ses affaires, il lui manquait seulement un hibou, ainsi qu'une baguette magique.

Lily lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendait pour choisir son animal : elle avait déjà tout. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller acheter sa baguette chez Ollivander. Il sortit de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard avec une baguette magique flambant neuve. Il retrouva Lily devant l'animalerie :

-C'est bon, je l'aie. Elle mesure 28,1 centimètre, est en bois de saule et possède une plume de phénix, et elle est d'une exquise rigidité. Quant à toi...?

-Oh, je l'ai achetée il y une heure déjà, tu es lent, dit-elle en rigolant. D'ailleurs, c'est drôle, la mienne est aussi en bois de saule avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, mais elle est plus petite. 25,6 centimètres seulement, et souple et rapide.

-C'est à cause de ta petite taille, s'amusa Severus.

Lily n'était pas petite pour les filles de son âge, mais le garçon était plus grand qu'elle.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un petit médaillon, marqué de la lettre L. Severus l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un cheveu roux. Lily lui sourit e sortit de sous sa robe un médaillon identique à celui de Severus, mais il était marqué de la lettre S.

Sans que la fillette ait besoin de parler, le garçon comprit et s'arracha un cheveu noir. Il le lui tendit, et Lily le mit dans son médaillon, qu'elle cacha ensuite sous son vêtement. Severus s'accrocha le médaillon autour du cou, et le mit lui aussi sous sa chemise.

Cet échange signifiait beaucoup pour les deux enfants. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu d'ami, à cause de leur différence avec les autres. Lily avaient d'étranges dons que les moldus ne comprenaient pas, et Severus était rejeté à cause de son père et de son physique. Aussi, ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre.

-Parfait ! , s'extasia le garçon. Et, merci.

-Je t'en prie. Mes parents sont à l'intérieur, viens, rentrons.

Après une demi-heure de tergiversions, et d'éblouissements devant toutes les espèces animales, Severus choisit effectivement une chouette effraie, et Lily préféra un hibou petit duc. Leur souhait était réalisé.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotion, et c'est avec leur médaillon respectif que les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.


	4. Chapter 4 : Le Poudlard Express

Le 1er septembre de l'année 1971, Severus Rogue passa la barrière menant à la voie 9 ¾, accompagné de sa mère. Son père avait catégoriquement refusé de venir, la vue de tous ces sorciers le rendait malade.

Severus ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, qui avait des allures sévères. Elle le menait à travers la foule en le tenant fermement par la main. Parmi les familles, il reconnut celle de Lily, mais n'osa demander à sa mère de s'arrêter elle n'avait que très peu apprécié la rencontre avec la fillette d'origine moldue. Son fils devait faire attention de bien choisir ses amis.

A 11 moins 5, elle l'accompagna à l'intérieur du train, lui choisit un compartiment, lui souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla avant même d'avoir vu s'éloigner le train.

Lily vint rejoindre Severus juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Elle avait tardé en disant au revoir mille fois à sa famille. Elle tenait plus à la sienne que Severus à ses parents.

-Tu sais, Pétunia était furieuse quand elle a su qu'on avait lu sa lettre.

-Bah, elle n'a pas de don, elle n'a pas de don ! Et puis, on est tombé dessus par hasard, et nos yeux l'ont lue sans faire exprès. Tu lui as bien dis ça, j'espère ?

-Severus, moi je ne mens pas. Non, je ne lui ai rien dit du tout. Elle ne sait pas la vérité, mais elle n'est pas si bête que ça, c'est ma sœur ! Et puis, on dirait qu'elle me déteste depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre. Mais moi, je l'aime !

-Ne rien lui dire, c'est une forme de mensonge.

Mais, je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas très grave qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

Severus parlait calmement, alors que Lily commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème, et pourquoi elle tenait tant à sa famille.

-Si c'est grave ! C'est ma sœur, bon sang ! Imagine si tes parents te détestaient. Tu serais triste.

-Ils me détestent déjà.

Lily fut stoppée net.

-Alors, imagine que quelqu'un que tu aimes te déteste. Ta famille lointaine, par exemple, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas, moi, tu aimes bien quelqu'un !

-Je ne tiens pas à ma famille.

-Alors, quelqu'un d'autre.

Severus devint tout blanc. La seule personne qu'il aimait réellement était assise en face de lui. Cette fois, au lieu de mentir, de dire qu'il n'aimait personne, il assuma son seul amour. Après tout, il l'aimait aussi en amitié. Les couples, ce sont d'excellents amis.

-Toi. Je t'aime toi.

Lily réagit vite, mais n'oublia cependant pas cette phrase.

-D'accord. Donc, si je ne t'aimais pas aussi, tu serais triste, non ?

-Oui. Je serais le plus malheureux des êtres.

-Oh, ne mens pas, Severus.

-Je suis extrêmement sérieux.

Il était en effet plus sérieux que n'importe qui. Car si Lily ne l'aimait plus, il serait sûrement trop malheureux pour vivre encore.

-Passons. Tu comprends maintenant ? C'est pareil avec ma sœur.

-Je comprends, et Severus changea rapidement de sujet.

Dis-moi, à ton avis, je serai dans quelle maison ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Tu es…intelligent, malin, et parfois courageux.

Lily repensa à ce que Severus avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je pense que tu pourrais allez principalement à Serpentard, ou Serdaigle. Mais tu ne serais pas un intrus à Gryffondor.

-Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu un garçon dire qu'il serait là-bas. Et il n'avait pas l'air très bien, ce gars là. On m'a aussi dit que dans cette maison, il y avait beaucoup de nés moldu, dit-il avec un air dégouté. Lily le remarqua.

-Tu n'aimes pas les moldus, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donc fait ?

-Ils ne m'aiment pas non plus, je te rassure.

-Si, moi je t'aime bien.

-Toi, c'est…différent.

- Réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, les moldus ?

A ce moment, la porte du compartiment d'ouvrit, et découvrit un chariot rempli de marchandises, de friandises, poussé par une vieille dame.

-Vous souhaitez quelque chose les enfants ?

Severus fouilla ses poches et y découvrit quelques mornilles. Accompagné de Lily, il s'avança jusqu'au chariot et acheta un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Quant à Lily, elle choisit avec attention chacune de ses friandises et revint avec un échantillon de chaque sorte de bonbon.

-Bon appétit Lily.

-A toi aussi. Sinon, reprit-elle en essayant d'ouvrir l'emballage d'un fondant du chaudron, tu me vois dans quelle maison.

-A Serdaigle. Tu es intelligente, et tu as beaucoup de magie en toi. J'aimerais bien que tu sois dans la même que moi, ce qui veut probablement dire Serpentard. Mais y aurais-tu ta place ?

Tu n'iras pas à Poufsouffle, tu es trop bien pour eux. Et pour Gryffondor, je ne sais pas si tu es très courageuse.

Severus était lucide. Il savait très bien que, Lily étant née moldue, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle aille à Serpentard, même s'il l'espérait malgré lui.

-Tu sais comment ils nous répartissent ?

-Non, je crois que l'école garde le secret. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

-Dommage.

Pendant une bonne heure, ils discutèrent Quidditch, puis jouèrent aux échecs version sorciers. Severus, qui était pourtant d'origine sorcier, était lamentable à ce jeu. Lily n'était pas beaucoup meilleure, mais comme les pièces qu'elle avait étaient neuves, elle ne mirent pas longtemps à s'habituer à elle. Celles de Severus, en revanche, appartenaient à sa mère, et, même s'il avait déjà joué avec, son jeu était tel qu'elles ne lui obéissaient pas pour deux mornilles.

Une bonne heure avant d'arriver à la gare de Pré au Lard, ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier.

Puis, à la nuit tombée, ils mirent leur cape car il faisait froid, descendirent du train, et répondirent à l'appel lancé par un géant nommé Hagrid. Le géant en question avait de petits et souriants yeux noirs, des cheveux courts, et de grandes mains hirsutes.

Le jeune Rogue entendit une voix derrière lui :

-Monsieur…

-Hagrid, on m'appelle Hagrid.

-Alors, Hagrid, êtes-vous sûr d'être un sorcier ? Vous avez peut-être confondu montagnes et forêt.

Les premières années qui comprenaient la blague rigolèrent. Le garçon qui avait posé la question avait des cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais, et de grands yeux marron.

-C'est lui, murmura Severus à l'oreille de Lily. Il sous-entend qu'il devrait être avec les géants dans les montagnes.

-Hum hum, les premières années, suivez-moi. Hagrid fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu.

Emerveillés, les élèves marchèrent le long d'un sinueux chemin, découvrirent enfin Poudlard, et embarquèrent dans de petites barques. Malheureusement, Severus et Lily durent partager la leur avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs et son copain.

-Salut, moi, c'est James Potter, dit-il en tendant la main à Lily, qui était en face de lui. Elle lui serra et se présenta pendant que l'autre garçon faisait de même avec Severus.

-Sirius Black.

-Severus Rogue.

Puis ils échangèrent. Severus salua Potter avec réticence, et s'installa confortablement dans la barque. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se lier d'amitié avec ces deux là, mais Potter continua.

-Vous savez où vous allez être ? Moi, je serai à Gryffondor !

Ils heurtèrent alors la rive.

-J'espère vous y retrouver.

-C'est ça, lança Severus quand les deux garçons furent partis.

-Pourquoi tu le détestes, Severus ? Tu ne le connais même pas, il est peut-être sympa, qui sais ?

-Oh, c'est seulement mon intuition, répondit-il avant d'entrer dans le grand hall de Poudlard.


End file.
